L'histoire de la vie
by laure59
Summary: Voici un petit OS tout mimi sur la chanson du même titre reprit sur le film Le Roi Lion de Walt Disney. J'espère que cela vous plaira.


Voilà un petit OS Drarry Tout mimi.  
>Je vous rappelle que les personnage de Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas ce qui est bien dommage soit dit en passant car avoir Harry et Draco dans mon lit n'est pas pour me déplaire.<br>Et La chanson est tiré du film Le Roi Lion de Walt Disney.  
>Je prierais les homophobe de ne pas continuer car il s'agit de relation homosexuel donc relation entre deux hommes.<br>Il y est aussi fait mention de Mpreg.  
>Pour toutes les personnes qui souhaite rester je leurs souhaite une bonne lecture. Et J'espère que cela vous plaira.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[Chanteur africain] Nants ingonyama bagithi baba<strong>**  
>Sithi uhhmm ingonyama<strong>

**[Chanteur africain] Nants ingonyama bagithi baba**  
><strong>Sithi uhhmm ingonyama<strong>  
><strong>Ingonyama<strong>

**[Chanteur africain] Siyo Nqoba**  
><strong>Ingonyama<strong>  
><strong>Ingonyama nengw' enamabala<strong>

Enfin te voilà, après ses neuf mois d'attente, les neuf mois les plus longs de notre vie. Ce jour ou une nouvelle vie apparait et ou tous s'illumine encore plus.

Quand on a appris que tu devais arriver, on était plus que surprit car étant tous les deux des hommes, nous pensions que nous aurions besoin d'une potion pour nous aider à procréer. Mais à peine l'idée avait-elle était lancé que nos magies en ont fait à leur idée et Harry c'est retrouvés enceinte.

Lorsque notre médicomage nous l'a annoncé, nous n'y avions d'abord pas crus, comment y croire alors que nous n'avions encore rien fait pour t'avoir. Et c'est là qu'il nous explique qu'il existe une exception, qu'il suffit d'une grande puissance magique et d'un amour véritable entre les deux personnes. Pas besoin de dire que les deux conditions étaient réunis, nous nous aimions plus que tout et l'un de tes pères étant le survivant qui à battus Tu-sais-qui et l'autre un fils de mangemort élevé pour être puissants, nous avions à nous deux une grande force magique.

**[Chanteur] Au matin de ta vie sur la planète,**  
><strong>Ebloui par le dieu Soleil,<strong>  
><strong>A l'infini, tu t'éveilles aux merveilles<strong>  
><strong>De la Terre qui t'attend et t'appelle.<strong>

**[Chanteur] Tu auras tant de choses à voir**  
><strong>Pour franchir la frontière du savoir,<strong>  
><strong>Recueillir l'héritage<strong>  
><strong>Qui vient du fond des âges,<strong>  
><strong>Dans l'harmonie d'une chaîne d'amour !<strong>

Et neuf mois après te voilà, toi avec tes magnifiques yeux verts et le peu de cheveux d'un blond platine qui promette d'être magnifique. Mais il faut dire que tu as de qui tenir, nous qui étions les plus beau partis de Poudlard, tu es un sublime mélange de nous deux. Tu as tout l'air d'un ange emmitouflé dans cette couverture de soie crème. Quelle joie avons-nous ressentis quand tu as poussés ton premier cri.

Et après quand tu as ouvert tes beaux yeux émeraude, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser que plus grande tu en feras tourné des têtes comme ceux de ton père qui m'ont toujours subjugués.

**[Chanteur] C'est l'histoire de la vie,  
>Le cycle éternel<br>Qu'un enfant béni  
>Rend immortel.<br>La ronde infinie  
>De ce cycle éternel,<br>C'est l'histoire,  
>L'Histoire de la Vie !<br>**

Tu as tout de suite conquis nos cœurs et une furieuse envie de te protéger contre tous, contre le malheur c'est fait ressentir. Je vais tout faire pour te protéger de toute peine et tout danger, car dès que tu es née, tu es devenue notre plus beau trésor. Celui que l'on veut garder le plus longtemps possible.

**[intermède musical]**

**[Chanteur] C'est l'histoire de la vie,**  
><strong>Le cycle éternel<strong>  
><strong>Qu'un enfant béni<strong>  
><strong>Rend immortel.<strong>  
><strong>La ronde infinie<strong>  
><strong>De ce cycle éternel,<strong>  
><strong>C'est l'histoire,<strong>  
><strong>L'Histoire de la Vie !<strong>

Tu es le joyau qui scelle notre amour. Celle qui fera de nous les personnes les plus heureuses sur terre. Notre amour pour toi n'a fait que ce confirmer lorsque tu es apparue. Alors sache ma petite Lily, que nous t'aimons déjà de tout notre cœur et que tu fais à présent partis de notre famille que l'on espère nombreuse.

* * *

><p>Voilà la première fic Harry Potter que je finis, j'espère que cela vous a plu.<p>

J'attends vos avis avec impatience.

A bientôt Pour une nouvelle fic.

Ciaossu.


End file.
